Pierce Verro
Name: Percy Percival 'Pierce' Verro Age: 29 (Debut at 22) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf Family: Taylor (Twin brother), Verro (Family), Erykas, Eamon Liandri (In-laws), Amy (Girlfriend), Dark Pierce (Evil split personality, later gained his own physical form) Affiliations: The Pack, Haven Science Society Occupation: Mad Scientist/R&D/Explosives Expert of The Pack Birthday: October 15 Aliases: Professor Pierce, The Master of Disaster Bounty: 1,901g (abolished) Pierce Verro, the identical twin brother of Taylor Verro, and the boyfriend of the late Amy. He is the single greatest scientific mind in the world, who's breakthroughs in inventions and science are thousands of years ahead the leading scientists worldwide. He is the R&D and Weapons Maker and Mad Scientist of The Pack. He is also completely insane. After the death of Amy and the end of the Aranos conflict, Pierce hadn't been seen for weeks. He returned not too long ago to the story, and currently lives in the basement of the home where Taylor, Erykas, Alexander and Jess are staying. After the Dark Amy Arc, Pierce has once again left, deeming it is best he stays away from those he cares about until he can figure out how to undo the extensive mutations Dark Amy inflicted upon him. Appearance Pierce is identical to Taylor, with the only difference being scars, hair and clothing styles. Pierce's black hair is usually unkempt and wild looking, and he has a small scar over his left eye. (Just read Taylor's appearance description and throw in some crazy.) Something worth noting, is when not in public, Pierce is rarely ever in his human form, much preffering his werewolf form. In this form he is easily distuingishable from Taylor, as they look completely differenent. Pierce's fur is a dark gray, with a mane of jetblack hair. When in werewolf form he stands at 6'2. When in Werewolf form Pierce hardly ever wears a shirt. He wears black pants, dark red leather boots, and almost always some scientific equipment on his face. This varies from a gas mask, to his goggle specs, to his aritificial mechnaical eye monocle. Personality Pierce is, without a doubt, a scientific and mechanical genius. He is the single greatest scientific mind in the world, with his girlfriend Amy coming in a close second. Pierce can be considered insane. His love for tinkering and science is maniacal to say the least, and nothing makes him happier than completing a project. However, most projects tend to end up exploding spectacularly, and then it's back to the lab again. Pierce has little to no common sense. He very often kidnaps his fellow Pack members and makes them "volunteer" in his experiments almost always against their will. He is seemingly obvlious to the chaos and destruction his experiments bring about, even when said experiments endanger the lives of himself and everyone around him. Pierce has a profound love for explosions and all things that go BOOM! But, much like the explosions he loves so much, Pierce is quite the unstable individual. He has a very very hard time sitting still, and likely suffers from ADD, as with many of his projects, he gets bored halfway through, and starts a new one. Despite all of this, Pierce truly cares about his friends and his brother. When it is time to get serious, he does so, and shows a masterful mind for detail that belies his unpredictable nature. Pierce firmly believes that scientific progress is the greatest goal, and is not bound by morals or common sense in his pursuit of achieving it. This makes him even more dangerous than his twin. Throughout the years, Pierce has begun to harbor some degree of resentment towards his friends and the attitude they have towards his work; primarily the fact that before getting his own lab they would regularly destroy his projects, and sometimes rarely doing so even afterwards. In a rare outburst of emotion other than excitement, Pierce showed anger towards Erykas and even told her that maybe he wouldn't have to keep stealing her supplies if people left his work alone. After the death of Amy, Pierce has been left somewhat detatched from the rest of the world. His cheerful, estatic personality has become cold, and he was shown to be intensely vengeful. He now spent almost all hours of the day and or night working on his projects, anything to keep his mind occupied. During the Costa Oro Mini Arc, Pierce genuinely enjoyed himself for the first time since Amy's passing, and was showing his old colorful self. However, during the Dark Amy Arc, he was once again cast back into dark days, but did show a tearful laugh at the grand explosion that ended the arc. He has become mia once again, not wanting to risk hurting those he cares about because of his new mutations. Pierce had a severe phobia of goats for an unknown reason, but has lately overcome this fear at last. Abilities & Powers Inventions Pierce's Invetions Pierce is a mechanical and scientific genius, and is widely considered the most intelligent person in the entire world. His advances in the fields of science and some even in medicine are so far ahead, that the top minds of the world are currently thousands of years behind him. The only person that comes remotely close to matching his scientific knowledge is Amy, who is his equal. In a land where only basic guns are the pinnacle of weaponry, Pierce has already created a rocket ship capable of traveling to the moon, a bomb that can incinerate the world 13 times over (at least 13 times!), an infinite storage paradox cube, and even a teleportation machine that can move entire houses. (Though to be fair, numerous of these are not considered canon). Project Cerebrus During the Dark Amy Arc, Pierce was taken captive by the malevolent half of his beloved. He was experimented upon extensively, granting him a dangerous and massively mutated arm, capable of stretching itself several yards and quite powerful, and was ultimately even capable of transforming into the monstrous three headed giant his evil half was known for. Relationships Taylor Pierce is Taylor's identical brother, older by 2 seconds. Pierce cares deeply for his twin, although he might not always let it show. He is always one of the first to jump to Taylor's aid, and doesn't rest until his brother is safe. This often does far more harm than good. A running gag, is that when Pierce and Taylor are in a situation that requires them to run for their lives (almost always from an escaped test subject/malfunctioning experiment), Pierce will not hesitate to trip his brother and leave him behind, shouting one of his signature phrases "Age before beauty dear brother!". Erykas Although being out of his mind and a gentle collected woman respectively, Pierce and his sister-in-law do manage to get along on the grounds of both being geniuses in their own respective fields. Pierce has aided Erykas with many an experiment and with ground breaking medical discoveries, and is always willing to help her. However, Erykas is one of the people whom Pierce is at odds with the most. Ever since they both shared a makeshift lab in The Mine, Pierce has continously stolen her supplies and always has some lame excuse (saying it was Vries). He gets on her nerves just like everyone else. Despite this, the two respect one another on grounds of intelligence. Vries Vries is almost always without fail at the wrong place at the wrong time when Pierce is looking for a "volunteer". Amy Amy is Pierce's girlfriend, and the two hit it off almost instantly when they first met. He loves her dearly and always calls her his muse. The two share a maniacal love for all things science related, and can always be found working together in their lab. Pierce and Amy are considered the most innocent couple in the story, in that they are each other's first loves (aside science of course), which can lead to some slightly awkward, but cute and humorous loving moments between the two. Pierce and Amy have been dubbed "The Masters of Disasters" by the rest of The Pack. Dexter Dinkleberg Pierce hates Dinkleberg with all his being. Trivia Pierce is seemigly indestructible. While he has been killed once before (by the ancient kracken that lurked in the Manor's secret sub level lake), a running gag is a plethora of Pierce's experiments and inventions backfiring and exploding spectacularly. Pierce emerges from these explosions, fur charred and singed, but unharmed. He has also been eaten by dinosaurs. Pierce and Taylor were by chance named after the two Lycans fighting near the start of the movie Underworld. Pierce has a fu*king T-rex. Another running gag is Pierce seemingly moving in low gravity often. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Protagonists Category:Alive